1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device for reducing an operating power consumption amount in sensing and precharging bit lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the same supply voltage is used both in a bit line sensing circuit and in the peripheral circuit. For this reason, when the supply voltage is lowered to reduce bit line sensing power, the peripheral circuit is reduced in operation speed. On the contrary, in the case where the supply voltage is raised to enhance the operation speed of the peripheral circuit, operating current is increased, resulting in an increase in power consumption amount. Also, the increased operating current causes the generation of chip noise.